Too Late
by smartpajer
Summary: Tragedy strikes if you don't do it now... gaara"


_What's the truth Gaara?_

Chapter 1: True feelings

I looked at the park and my eyes turned into jealousy

Couples were fawning with each other

'_He loves me…. I know he does….' _I thought

'_**Did you even have a first kiss, date or even the mushy stuff?' **_My inner cried out

My gaze turned sadly

Suddenly it went into determination

'He loves me… He's just busy that's all….' I reassured myself

Oh yeah,

I am Sakura Haruno, my age is 16

I have short silky pink hair and bright green emerald eyes

I chapped my dry lips while looking at my phone

I growled

_Sorry but I can't come…_

_Busy with dad and other businesses…_

_-Gaara_

My eyes saddened

'_Busy? I had enough…… If he doesn't take this relationship seriously… I'll have to move on….' _I thought bitterly

'_**But you love him…. Right?' **_My inner said

I sniffed a little

'_Unfortunately….. Why can't he at least show ONE emotion…. Well, except anger or sadness….' _I thought sadly

Suddenly I stood up but I bumped into somebody

It was a hard crash

'Itai!' I shouted while I bumped into the floor

'Oh shit… I'm sorry, UN….' My eyes widened

'Deidara?' I said

'Sakura, is that you!?' I opened my eyes and saw my long time Best friend grinned as he helped me up

'Whoa… Sakura I knew you were cute when we were young but I must say… You're a real knock out, UN!!!!' He teased while gazing at me pervertedly

'You pervert! You never changed! No wonder you always get slaps from girls!!' I teased

He smirked and nodded childishly

'What are you doing here, UN? It's dark already!' He asked worriedly

I groaned

'I was supposed to meet….. My Boyfriend…. But I guess he's busy… again….' I muttered

He looked at me sadly

'Oh what a bastard…. WHERE IS HE??!?!?! I'll beat the shit outta him for leaving my best friend over here, UN!' He growled

I smiled

'Neh, its ok Deidara…..' I said

'I can walk you home, if you like…. UN…' He said

I blushed but nodded

He took me in his arms

While we joked and laughed along the way

Suddenly,

'Well, well, well…. If it isn't miss little forehead' A slutty voice said

I growled

'At least she isn't a damn slut like you…… UN….' I heard Deidara retorted

I saw Ami fumed in anger

'Who are you!? A gender confused bitch?' She smirked

I saw Deidara growl

'Ami why don't you fuck someone for once!' I growled

She humphed and went off

'Sorry about that….' I whispered

Deidara only nodded and reassured me by holding me close

(THIS IS NOT DEISAKU!)

'Thank you Deidara…' I whispered

He grinned and nodded

'Just don't go home late ok, UN?' He said while kissing my hand

I blushed and nodded

'_**He's nice…. He defended you…. He cares for you rather than your boyfriend….' **_Inner said sarcastically

I shook my head

'Gaara cares for me….' I whispered

Maybe or maybe not…..

Then I slept in

I woke up and felt extremely sick

I felt so nauseous

I coughed so loudly

'_I have a high fever….' _I thought

I shook my head and tried to wobble to dress myself

I coughed and took some of my medicines

I walked slowly to school and met up with my friends

'Hey sakura!' Naruto chirped

I nodded

'Good morning Gaara Kun…. Naruto Chan…' I said raspy

'Are you alright, Sakura?' Naruto asked seriously

I nodded meekly

I felt myself stare at my _boyfriend _wishing he asks also

But to my dismay he only looked in his cell phone

I sighed sadly

'Sakura, UN?' I saw Deidara waving at me,

'Deidara Kun!!!!' I said feeling a little better

I didn't notice a pair of jade eyes angered and shock emitting a very murderous aura

I hugged Deidara while he hugged back

'Deidara, this is my best friend, Naruto!' I said

I saw Naruto smirk and shook his hand

'Oh, and Deidara this is… This…' I felt myself going weaker

I felt myself tumble down,

'_Sakura, UN!' _I heard Deidara said

I felt strong warm hands caught me before I touch the cold grass

'_Sakura… Wake up….' _I heard… Gaara? Impossible

Suddenly I felt being dragged off,

*Beep*

*Beep*

*Beep*

I gasped and felt my eyes open

I saw a blob of yellow then I smiled

'Deidara….. What are you doing here?' I asked dryly and softly

He smiled tiredly,

'Heh… I couldn't let my Best friend in a Hospital alone…. UN….' He said while patting my hand

I laughed

But then…

'_Did Gaara….' _I stopped thinking

'Naruto drove you here, UN….' He whispered

My eyes saddened

'Sakura…. Gaara…. Said he'll try to visit his father is going to teach him business crap…. UN….' He tried to joke

But I didn't hear him as my mind wander off

'_He never even cared….. Why would he anyway?! He never cared for me… he only shows me affection when ….. His Father… or maybe his siblings is here….' _I sniffed

'Sakura, UN?' I heard him asked

I shook my head

'He doesn't love me…. Does he?' I asked him

I felt his dreaded and pained silence

I sobbed

'Sakura…. Why would….. Maybe…. It's time for you to….. UN….' He mumbled

I sighed and took a painful breath

'…… Deidara I think I need to think some… time… Please I'll see you on maybe tomorrow….' I whispered

I heard him sighed sadly and nodded; I heard the door slammed shut

I sobbed quietly

_Flashback:_

'_Gaara…. DO you love me?' I asked hesitantly while sitting next to him at the park_

_I heard him grunt, and stood up and went away_

_I sighed._

'_I should have known….' I whispered and blinked back some tears_

_Flashback:_

_Gaara…. Do you want to come with me in as a date?' I asked excitedly_

_He looked at me blankly_

'_Sakura… I have no time for that!' He said and passed me_

_Flashback Ends_

I sighed painfully

Suddenly a thought came

'_He's playing with you…. He'll just use you…' _I thought

I growled

My eyes flashed in determination

Next day

I sighed and went to school after my 3 days at the Hospital

Suddenly an idea clicked in my head

Maybe I should spend the day with Deidara!

I grinned and tried to look for him

I saw him within a tree high branch

'HEY DEEIIII!!!!' I shouted

He 'eeped' and fell from the tree with a loud thud.

He glared at my laughing form

'Not funny, UN!' He growled while pulling me close to him

I laughed and tickled him

'Hey Deidara… Can we have a marathon today… Just you and me….' I whispered

He smirked and nodded

'Wouldn't miss it for the world!' He whispered

Suddenly I saw Naruto and Gaara enter

'Hey Naruto Chan… Gaara!' I said joyfully not noticing that I did not add the 'kun' in Gaara's part

I heard Naruto stuttered slightly

'Naruto Kun you ok?' He just nodded and just leaned in a tree

I saw fierce jade orbs look at me

I looked at it blankly

'Yes Gaara?' I asked

I saw his eyes widen slightly

'Come on Deidara-kun!' I said while tugging Deidara away

At dismissal

'Sakura CHANNNN!!!!' I saw Naruto shout and I glared at him playfully

'Yeah Dope?!' I asked

'I and Gaara were wondering if you want to come with u-''Sorry Naruto Chan but I and Deidara Kun have a marathon spree together…..' I said gleefully

I never noticed the hurt look in those jade orbs

'B-But Sakura Chan…. I ignored him and went with Deidara Kun

Naruto's POV

I looked at Gaara who was looking sadly in the ground

'This is the first time she rejected to have a time with us….' I whispered

I looked at Gaara seriously and dragged him to our spot

'Gaara…. Do you love Sakura?' I asked seriously

He looked at me quietly

And looked at the ground

He stood there quietly not making a sound,

'Gaara…. Sakura…. She said…. Even if you were the most uncaring guy in her history of dates… she still loves you!!! WHY ARE YOU SUCH A RETARD!!! ?' I growled

He stared blankly at me

'I… Don't love her….' He said harshly

Suddenly my eyes widened,

I saw Sakura looking at us shocked and hurt

She took a step forward

*SLAP*

The slap was heard a loud as Gaara flinched slightly to his bruised cheek as he landed to the ground

'Good! Because Gaara even if you ignored me I still loved you! It's a good thing you chose to say that now, because everything that happened to us was a fake because of you! I should have never fallen in love with someone like you! I thought… I thought you were something better… Guess not! I HATE YOU GAARA!' She said and walked off

I saw Gaara sat there, stiffly

I gulped

Gaara never was like this

'Gaara….' He stood up and looked at me coldly

'Shut up Naruto…..' He ran off

Sakura's POV

I ran with tears as I felt Deidara hugged me, "Come on Sak…" He reassured,

I nodded as he took out a handkerchief and wiped my tears away.

"_Why Gaara? Why?"_ I thought.

Gaara's POV

I ran home, I don't know what's happening to me!  
I feel….. I feel as sad as my heart wrenched

Do I have some kind of disease?

"_**NO! You miss Sakura and you still love her! That's why!" **_My inner stated

I stopped running,

"_I Don't Love Her…." _I thought harshly

Sure we were together, but that was only a dare for me and the fact I only pitied her for it, so weak and alone.

"_**You know you love her…. You will regret this, you will regret it…" **_My inner warned

I scoffed as I approached home. I opened the door and was greeted by my siblings

"Hey Gaara, how's Sak???" Temari said, I froze;

Suddenly Kankuro appeared, "Finally broke up?" He said,

My eyes widened,

"Don't be so shock, little brother… We know how you treat Sakura… And… No offense, but she better be off to that Deidara kid…" My sister remarked,

My eyes widened in shock as my heart clenched in pain, this time stronger

I grunted as I went to bed,

_Dream:_

_Odd, I was like floating… Floating like a cloud… Suddenly my eyes widened as I saw me and Sakura sitting by the bench,_

"_Gaara-Kun do you love me?" She asked innocently, my eyes wavered to the other Gaara_

_I saw myself stood up and walked away,_

_I saw Sakura's smile turned sad._

"_Guess not…" She whispered_

_I felt my heart wrenched more painfully_

_Suddenly, I was in another room this time, I think it was Sakura's bedroom._

_She was chatting with her friends through the microphone_

"_No offense Sak… but why do you even love Gaara?! He doesn't give you what a usual boyfriend does…" I heard Ino say, my eyes saddened by the fact,_

"_Well, Ino… Gaara's… Gaara is like my light from the dark you know, even if he ignores me…." She said truthfully,_

_I felt my heart wrenched again,_

_Dream:_

_Suddenly I was in a hospital room,_

_I saw Sakura there with Deidara,_

"_He doesn't love me does he Deidara?" She asked bitterly_

_I felt my heart clenched _

_I tried to touch her but my hand just came through her,_

_Deidara was quiet,_

_I heard Sakura sob a little,_

_Suddenly everything disappeared,_

_Darkness swallowed everything as each of the things fade away,_

_Suddenly I saw a light by the distance,_

_I ran for it and my eyes widened as I saw it was Sakura garbed in white as tears were still pouring from her,_

"_Sakura…" I said as I held her hand, she moved it away_

"_Get away from me…." She said coldly,_

_My eyes widened,_

"_Sakura I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I shouldn't have said that to you please!!! I love you so much!!! Please give me another chance!!!" I pleaded, as I felt my tears rolling_

_I saw her turn her back from me,_

"_It's too late Gaara…. Too late…." Her voice whispered,_

Suddenly I jolted from bed from the nightmare that happened; I was woken up by my phone ringing,

The caller ID was Naruto,

I groaned as I answered it,

"What do you want, do-"I wasn't even able to finish

"_GAARA!!! SAKURA GOT HIT BY A TRUCK!!!!"_ I felt my voice disappear as my mind swallowed the details

"_Look I know, you don't love her… But… I just wanted to tell you that she loved you very much… I'm saying this… be-because…" _I heard Naruto cry silently,

"_Dude… She's at the hospital… she has 15 percent to make it…" _I bolted downstairs ignoring my sister's 'hey'

"Gaara! Where are you going?!" I heard Kankuro shouted

"Sakura…"

I drove fast avoiding many of the cars as I went in front of the hospital as I slammed open the doors, I ran to the receptionist,

"Where is Haruno sakura?!" I said, panting

"I am sorry sir, but only rela-"I cutted her off

"I'm her boyfriend!!!" I shouted angrily,

The nurse blushed and said the room,

I ran to the stairs not caring if there was an elevator, one thing was on my mind, and it was Sakura.

I hesitantly open the doors, my heart clenched as I saw Sakura there, unmoving with gashes,

"I knew you would come, UN…." I was startled, but relaxed when it was Deidara

He had a cast to his arm and several bandages to his face and neck

My shock turned to anger, as I slammed him to the wall,

Not caring if he had injuries,

"WHAT HAPPENED TO HER?!" I shouted,

His eyes were shock then turned soft,

"We were crossing the street when suddenly a madman of a truck hauled us, UN…" He said sadly

"S-Sakura… She got the most because the truck came the opposite way of the street, UN…" He mumbled,

I shook in anger and shock by now,

"I thought you didn't love her, UN?" I heard Deidara asked

"I… I… I was wrong… I thought… I thought she was nothing but… every little action… she did make me happy… made me feel alive… I was wrong and I want a second chance… but…. It's too late…" I whispered,

I felt Deidara frown, "I'll give you time, then UN…" He said quietly as he exited,

I looked sadly at Sakura as I brushed her soft petal locks,

"S-Sakura… I-If you can hear me… Please… Pl-please wake up… WAKE UP!!!!" I said, I felt my tears rolled,

"P-Please… I… I love you Sakura!!! I d-don't want to lose you… You- You're my ligh- light in the dark!!!" I said louder as I gripped her cold hand,

"P-Please…" I whispered, as I kissed her cold cheek,

Suddenly I heard a long beeping sound as my eyes widened,

*BEEEEEEEEP*

I shouted for the nurses as they came in rushing,

They led me out even if I did protested,

I waited and waited, hoping…. Hoping…

Suddenly I saw a nurse calling me,

"Sakura… Is she… is she…" I mumbled out

"I'm sorry… she didn't make it…" The nurse said.

I felt my world collapsed, as my jade eyes widened

"W-WHAT!?" I roared, the nurse bowed in apology,

"Bu-But… When she arrived here…. She mumbled out your name a few times... saying too late…" The nurse whispered,

I felt tears rolled by

"She wanted to give me for you this," The object made my heart shatter in regret

It was what I gave to her… A heart saying with a note: _"I love you forever"_

But it had two pieces…

One for her and one for me,

I never wore mine, and now regretted it

I stood there numbly as the nurse walked away as I went inside my car,

I gripped the necklace and cried,

Cried until I had enough

Cried until I was wasted

Cried until I had to accept it was _too late_

I was too late… For her… To love again…………

Smartpajer: Dammmn! This is my first time making a tragedy story!! Oh well, please read and review!


End file.
